ella es tan azul
by Reveire
Summary: Rasguñándose la piel floreada descubre que su alma está hecha de hilos.
**Renuncia:** todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Personajes:** Touka!centric.

 **Parejas:** Menciones Kaneki/Touka.

 **Notas:** No sé que es esto. Raramente escribo de este personaje y esta pareja, y quería centrarme en Touka pero es todo un texto que no se entiende, perdón**.

* * *

 **Ella es tan azul**

* * *

Touka tiene tres eternidades vividas, y llora por las noches.

Está hecha de trozos de cielos llovidos y piensa en su infancia muerta pues no tiene padres fabulistas o un hermano que la ame. Se seca las lágrimas de agua dulce y se tantea las flores de sus venas vacías para descubrir, espantada, que está rota por dentro incluso antes de nacer. (Y que solo alas desplumadas tenía, bellas de cuervo muerto, pero se las ha arrancado en su intento por vivir).

Touka es el azul-morado de los sueños donde se revuelve los cabellos de lana y se arranca en un intento de odio fingido los ojos de estrella de mar. Sueña con todo lo vivido y admite haber amado cada rastro de su vida, cuando cantaba felicidades desafinadas a su hermano, de pequeños, mientras su padre se moría lentamente por culpa de la miseria de vivir. Ha amado incluso la amistad melómana de Yoriko y todas sus palabras de sol que le secaban la lluvia negra.

Touka añora, solo sabe añorar.

(y rota en tan bella, que enamora incluso a los monstruos que ella devora, rompiéndoles las costillas y manoseando sus rastros de sangre podrida mientras solloza pues sólo le interesa el sabor del sol

–lo cierto es que ella solo sabe llorar de amor, regando sus angustias tiernas–).

Touka es océano, con su belleza calma y sus sollozos disimulados que suenan como las olas. Sus manos son de sal agridulce, y cuando se estiran para alcanzar todo lo que ha amado, son olas rotas que acarician la orilla y regresan a su mar por la pena de amar.

Ojea páginas de libros viejos y es la única que no se enamora de las letras ni la prosa caníbal. Se encandila con el aroma de páginas viejas y su sabor a pena callada, y recuerda con la angustia en su garganta las viejas tardes donde Hinami se robaba disimuladamente el saber y en sus ojos demostraba que quería ser autora de relatos. (Touka angustiada se vuelve la tarde de cielo azul, callada, que cae sobre nuestros hombros). La nostalgia le empaña los colores, mientras recuerda los libros apilados en las mesas y sus portadas gruesas que llamaban su atención, y se volvían el paisaje de su felicidad sencilla.

(y los canarios que cantaban en sus jaulas entonando estrofas, mientras ella huía espantada).

Lo cierto es que ella añora algo más entre tanta blancura, entre tanta infancia perdida, entre tanta nostalgia furiosa, entre tanto amor, entre tanta hambre, entre tantos egoísmos de hermanos, entre tanto odio y amor hacia la vida, entre tanta amistad, entre tanta literatura que la vuelve analfabeta.

Ella añora a

 _(Lo cierto es que las noches también son azules, pero se vuelven de horror dulce cuando sueña que él le acaricia los cabellos y le besa tímidamente las mejillas empapadas. Kaneki Ken tiene, en sus pesadillas enamoradas, manos de páginas de libros polvorientos y ojos de callejón seco; y su llanto y su piel saben a sangre de mentiras. Y Touka podría golpearle o repudiarlo, y echarlo y dedicarle todos sus llantos, pero la noche es azul de negrura y ella siente que el pecho le duele y se le quiebra de amor. Es él quien sonríe de mentiras pero de verdad para ella. La desnuda, y podría besarle los dedos o la clavícula, pero se queda conmovido y enamorado de su desnudez de mar, y solloza pues descubre que Touka-chan tiene el alma de cielo azul, los ojos de lluvia otoñal y cuerpo de océano calmo que se ahoga en la propia soledad. Piensa, inexistente:_ « _Ella es tan azul_ » _. Y le besa los labios morados mientras siente la sencilla alegría de las manos de lija de ella que le acarician los cabellos y sueñan con curarle el alma trágica. Es un monstruo horrible que se ahoga en su océano y vive de ser soñado por ella. Entonces ella pronuncia su nombre con los labios lastimados de tanto querer, mientras él se enamora pues ella es tan azul)_

el niño parchado que sonreía mientras la llamaba «Touka-chan». Y es que no hay nada que le alegre más, que alguien con un rastro de humanidad la llame con la pureza de existir.

Cuando Touka se despierta en medio de la madrugada, con sus pesadillas-sueños que se vuelven de cartón, se retuerce en la soledad de la habitación hueca y fría con el cuerpo enredándose entre sábanas, odiándose a sí misma. Y rasguñándose la piel floreada, descubre que su alma está hecha de hilos (y si quiere puede cortarlos uno a uno hasta que quede el hueco de la noche salada).

Touka quiere vivir todas las eternidades posibles, y llora por las noches.

.

Lo cierto es

(que de vez en vez es tan bella que se vuelve blanca).

Lo cierto es que llora cada mañana limpia y sin sol. (Ninguno de sus amores han sido correspondidos). Y aunque tema decirlo siente al espectro siniestro de su héroe clandestino que le observa con la vista tuerta desde el rincón, quitándose el parche y revolviéndose los cabellos blancos, jurándole que volverá a la vida únicamente para besarle las pestañas y enseñarle la belleza de la poesía.

.

(Touka es el azul de la carcajada triste que le sale de los labios, cuando se rompe al cielo, jurándole amor eterno a todo lo inhumano).

.

.


End file.
